Der Fragebogen
by True Passion
Summary: In einer Gewitternacht findet James im verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum einen Muggelfragebogen, doch er wird nicht der einzige bleiben...
1. Teil 1 James Potter

Der Fragebogen

Disclaimer: James und alle weiteren Personen sind eigentum von J.K.Rowling, der Test kommt von www.dramaking.de.

Ich entschuldige mich hiermit für die etwas moderne Testart, natürlcih weiß ich dass es damals noch kein ICQ oder so gab, ich hoffe euch stört das nicht zu sehr.

* * *

Langsam und leise tapste James Potter, wach gehalten durch das draußen tobende Gewitter, die Treppe hinunter. Er konnte bei Gewitter nie besonders gut schlafen. Bedächtig ließ er einen Blick durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schweifen und zuckte bei einem erneuten Donnergrollen zusammen. Er schlich sich leise auf einen der Tische zu der mitten im Raum stand. Wieder krachte es draußen. James zitterte leicht und seine Augen waren ängstlich geweitet.  
Sein Blick streifte einen Stoß Pergamente auf dem Tisch. Er runzelte die Stirn und streckte eine zitternde Hand aus. Langsam nahm er die Blätter in die Hand. Wer hatte sie hier so achtlos liegen gelassen? 

Der Ultimative Fragebogen

Stand dort und wieder runzelte er die Stirn. Er überflog die ersten Wörter.

_Name:  
Vorname:  
Alter:  
Persönliche Einstellung zum Leben: _

Seine Stirn glich der Oberfläche des Mondes, doch seine Neugierde war geweckt. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und griff nach der eben erschienenen Feder. Mit einem amüsierten Lächeln tunkte er Feder in das Tintenfass.

**Name:**_ Potter  
_**Vorname:**_ James Brian  
_**Alter:**_ 17 Jahre  
_**Persönliche Einstellung zum Leben:**_ Gut (etwas Besseres fiel ihm nicht ein da er die Frage nicht verstand)  
_**Geburtsdatum:**_ 15.Oktober  
_**Sternzeichen:**_ Waage  
_**Selbstbeschreibung (3 Wörter):**_ cool, klug, geil  
_  
Erschrocken blickte er auf die Wörter und strich sie durch. Immer noch waren sie gut lesbar. James traktierte jetzt das Blatt bis die drei Wörter vollkommen unkenntlich waren. Er schrieb etwas Neues hin.

**Selbstbeschreibung (3 Wörter):** _hilfsbereit, sensibel, klug  
_  
Zufrieden betrachteter er sein Werk, dann begann James mit der Beantwortung der Ersten Frage.

**1. Welche Farbe hat die Hose, die Du gerade trägst?**  
_  
James blinzelte und sah an sich hinunter. _

Eine Seidenschlafanzughose, grau

**2. Was hörst Du gerade?**

James sah verwirrt auf das Blatt, dann ertönte der Donner.

_Das Gewitter!_

**3. Was ist das Letzte, das Du gegessen hast?**

Er grinste

_Das Abendessen_

**4. Wenn Du ein Buntstift wärst, welche Farbe wärst du?**

James gab einen hohen, überraschten Ton von sich und starrte das Blatt an. Was war das für eine bescheuerte Frage?

_ähm… Blau?_

**5. Wo willst Du in Deinen Flitterwochen hinfliegen?**

Er lächelte noch mal und warf einen Blick zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch.

_Ich richte mich nach den Wünschen meiner Frau, Lily._

Er erschrak über das eben geschriebene und traktierte wieder das Blatt bis das letzte Wort wieder unlesbar war.

**6. Wie ist das Wetter gerade?**  
_'Gewittrig',_ antwortete er prompt.

**7. Wer ist die letzte Person, mit der Du telefoniert hast?**

James runzelte schon wieder die Stirn und kratzte sich am Kopf.

_Was?_

**8. Was bemerkst Du als Erstes am anderen Geschlecht?**  
_Das Haus, gelegentlich auch die Haarfarbe_

**9. Wie geht es Dir heute?**  
_Gut soweit, ich hab scheiße Angst vor dem doofen Gewitter_

**10. Was ist Dein Lieblingsgetränk?**  
_Kürbissaft, Butterbier_

**11. Lieblingssport zum Zuschauen?**

Er blickte wieder fragend auf das Blatt.

_Quidditch. Gibt es noch was anderes?_

**12. Welche CD wirst Du Dir als nächstes kaufen?**  
_CD? Ich kaufe mir doch keinen Zeh…_

**13. Kinder?**  
_Bereits existierende oder später? Hab natürlich (zum Glück) noch keine, aber später gerne._

**14. Letzter Film, den Du geschaut hast?**

Schon wieder so was. Er grunzte und setzte einfach einen Strich unter die Frage.

**15. Lieblingsfilme?**  
_Erneuter -_

**16. Lieblingstag?**  
_Samstag_

**17. Bist Du zu schüchtern jemand zum Essen einzuladen?**  
_Nein_

**18. Umarmungen oder Küsse?**  
_Kommt drauf an wer es ist…_

**19. Beziehungen oder One Night Stands?**  
_s.o., bei bestimmten Rothaarigen würde ich Beziehung deutlich favorisieren._

**20. Schokolade oder Vanille!!!! **  
_Hä? Schokolade vielleicht??_

**21. Duplo?**  
_Was?_

**22. Mit wem redest du gerade online?**  
_ONLINE?_

**23. Wie ist dein Name rückwärts?**  
_Uff… SEMAJ RETTOP_

**24. Was hast du als Computerhintergrund?**  
_Heilige Agrippa__ was ist das denn schon wieder?_

**25. Was machst du morgen?**  
_Das seh' ich dann… _

**26. Wann hast du das letzte Mal geweint?**  
_Als wir das letzte Quidditchspiel verloren hatten… es hatte gewittert._

**27. An was denkst du gerade?**  
_'Was ist online?'_

**28. Redest Du viel?**  
_Im Unterricht schon._

**29. Was isst du normalerweise zum Frühstück?**  
_Das was auf dem Tisch und in meiner Nähe steht. Ich bin da sehr flexibel._

**30. Mit wie viel Kissen schläfst du?**  
_Eins… oder?_

**31. Was ist alles unter deinem Bett?**  
_Weiß ich nicht, müsste ich mal Nachschauen._

**32. Dein Lieblingsspruch/zitat?**  
_"Gehst du mit mir aus, Evans?"_

**33. Lieblingsfanta?**  
_Fanta? Bei Merlin was ist das denn alles? So doof bin ich doch gar nicht…_

**34. Lieblingspizza:**  
PIZZA???

**35. In zehn Jahren bin ich …**  
_Hoffentlich noch am Leben…  
Und mit Lily Evans verheirate.  
_

Zufrieden legte James seine Feder weg und las sich seine Antworten noch mal durch. Er stand auf, lies Feder und Tintenfass verschwinden und griff nach den Zetteln. Dann hielt er inne und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf diese. Zufrieden blickte er auf den jetzt wieder unausgefüllten Fragebogen in seiner Hand. Er legte ihn wieder auf den Tisch, nahm seinen eigenen in die Hand und stürmte bei einem erneuten Donnerschlag die Treppe hinauf.


	2. Teil 2 Lily Evans

Teil 2 – Lily Evans

Disclaimer: s. Teil 1

* * *

Lily lies sich mit einem seufzen in den Sessel sinken und blickte durch den verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum. Aufgrund einer Erkältung hatte sie heute nicht zum Unterricht gemusst, doch das strebsame Mädchen langweilte sich schon jetzt. Sie lies ihrem Blick mal hier mal dort hin schweifen und nieste gelegentlich. Dann fiel ihr etwas ins Auge. „Wer lässt den seinen Müll hier liegen?", murmelte sie ärgerlich und streckte die Hand nach einigen Zetteln aus. Sie wollte diese schon wegwerfen, doch dann las sie die Überschrift.

Der Ultimative Fragebogen

Lily hielt inne und setzte sich wieder. Sie besah sich interessiert die verschiedenen Seiten, legte das Blatt zur Seite und flitzt in ihrem Schlafsaal. Mit Feder und Tintenfass bewaffnet kam sie wieder nach unten und warf einen überflüssigen Blick umher, dann tunkte sie die Feder in die Tinte und schrieb.

**Name:**_ Evans  
_**Vorname:**_ Liliane Helena  
_**Alter:**_ 16 Jahre (noch)  
_**Persönliche Einstellung zum Leben:**_ Man sollte es genießen, jeder Tag könnte der letzte sein.  
_**Geburtsdatum:**_ 19.Juli  
_**Sternzeichen:**_ Krebs  
_**Selbstbeschreibung (3 Wörter):**_ freundlich, intelligent, hilfsbereit_

Sie strich sich eine widerspenstige Strähne ihres Roten Haares hinter das Ohr und las sich die erste Frage durch. Sie musste sie volle dreimal lesen bevor sie den eigentlichen Sinn verstanden hatte. Offenbar machte die Erkältung sich doch bemerkbar. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schrieb.

**1. Welche Farbe hat die Hose, die Du gerade trägst?**_  
Es ist eine weiße Jogginghose_

**2. Was hörst Du gerade?**

Lily runzelte fragend die Stirn und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Eigentlich herrschte vollkommene Stille im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie zuckte mit den Achseln.

_Nichts!_

**3. Was ist das Letzte, das Du gegessen hast?**  
_Bratkartoffeln und Brot_

**4. Wenn Du ein Buntstift wärst, welche Farbe wärst du?**

Lily räusperte sich mit einem unterdrückten lachen. „Wenn du ein Buntstift wärst…", sprach sie leise vor sich hin und brach in ein leises kichern aus.

_Rot_

**5. Wo willst Du in Deinen Flitterwochen hinfliegen?**  
_Nach Paris_

**6. Wie ist das Wetter gerade?**  
_  
Lily warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. _

Nass-kalt, 4°C plus, Nord-Östlicher Wind

**7. Wer ist die letzte Person, mit der Du telefoniert hast?**  
_Meine Freundin Sam, war in den Ferien_

**8. Was bemerkst Du als Erstes am anderen Geschlecht?**  
_Die Haar- und Augenfarbe, die Gesichtszüge und das lächeln._

**9. Wie geht es Dir heute?**  
_Nicht besonders, bin krank_

**10. Was ist Dein Lieblingsgetränk?**  
_Kürbissaft, Cola_

**11. Lieblingssport zum Zuschauen?**

Lily kratzte sich kurz mit der Feder am Kopf.

_Zuhause Springreiten, hier, natürlich, Quidditch_

**12. Welche CD wirst Du Dir als nächstes kaufen?**  
_In den Ferien eine von Michael Jackson_

**13. Kinder?**  
_Noch nicht vorhanden, nicht in Planung aber durchaus denkbar._

**14. Letzter Film, den Du geschaut hast?**

Sie musste kurz nachdenken und lächelte dann.

_Romeo und Julia_

**15. Lieblingsfilme?**  
_s.o._

**16. Lieblingstag?**  
_Mittwoch, Sonntag_

**17. Bist Du zu schüchtern jemand zum Essen einzuladen?**  
_Ich lade Leute nicht zum Essen ein, ich WERDE eingeladen._

**18. Umarmungen oder Küsse?**  
_Tja… Schwer zu sagen. Bei meinem Freund will ich natürlich lieber Küsse._

**19. Beziehungen oder One Night Stands?**  
_eindeutig Beziehung_

Befand die Rothaarige und setzte den letzten Buchstaben so energisch aufs Papier das sie ein Loch hineinrammte.

**20. Schokolade oder Vanille!!!! **  
_Vanille_

**21. Duplo?**  
_Joar… ganz nett._

**22. Mit wem redest du gerade online?**  
_Grade mit keinem, aber in den Ferien chatte ich gerne mit bereits erwähnter Sam._

**23. Wie ist dein Name rückwärts?**  
_ENAILIL ANELEH SNAVE (oh Merlin mein Nachname sieht aus wie Snape… hört sich auch so an…) _

**24. Was hast du als Computerhintergrund?**  
_Meinen Hund_

**25. Was machst du morgen?**  
_Hoffentlich wieder in den Unterricht gehen, Hausaufgaben machen, lernen, von Potter genervt werden, Essen, Schlafen…_

Ging sie in Gedanken rasch durch und setzte eine Grimasse beim vierten Punkt auf.

**26. Wann hast du das letzte Mal geweint?**  
_Als die Eule meiner besten Freundin gestorben ist._

**27. An was denkst du gerade?**  
_'Ich glaub ich muss schon wieder heulen, selbst bei der Erinnerung daran…'_

**28. Redest Du viel?**  
_Nein, ich höre lieber zu_

Ihr entschlüpfte ein leichtes grinsen.

**29. Was isst du normalerweise zum Frühstück?**  
_Müsli, evt. Ei._

**30. Mit wie viel Kissen schläfst du?**  
_Drei, zwei Große und ein kleines._

**31. Was ist alles unter deinem Bett?**  
_Nichts, ein paar Schuhe vielleicht die mir nicht gefallen._

Lily nahm sich vor nachher mal nachzuschauen

**32. Dein Lieblingsspruch/zitat?**  
_"Nein, Potter!"_

Lily schrieb es einfach hin, ohne zu überlegen. Es kam ihr sofort in den Sinn. Hätte sie gewusst was James geschrieben hat hätte sie über ihre Antwort sicher noch mal nachgedacht.

**33. Lieblingsfanta?**  
_Normale_

**34. Lieblingspizza:**  
_Hawaii_

**35. In zehn Jahren bin ich …**  
_Voraussichtlich Mutter von mindestens zwei Kindern, Heilerin und hoffentlich glücklich._

Lily lehnte sich mit einem seufzen zurück. Griff nach Feder und Tintenfass und ging nach Oben in den Schlafsaal. Auf halber Strecke drehte sie sich um und rannte zurück. Sie schnappte sich ihrem Test und schwenkte dann mit einem leichten lächeln den Zauberstab. Vielleicht wollte ja noch einer diesen Test machen.  
Sie griff sich jetzt auch noch den ihrigen und flitzte nach oben, hauptssächlich um zu gucken was wirklich unter ihrem Bett war.


	3. Teil 3 Sirius Black

Teil 3 – Sirius Black

Disclaimer: s. Teil 1

* * *

Sirius lief jetzt schon seit ungefähr einer Viertelstunde im Kreis. Er wunderte sich das sich im Buden noch keine Kuhle gebildet hatte und er lag in solcher Schrägstellung das er fürchtete umzukippen. Wo blieb diese Kathy denn? Er hatte immerhin auch noch was anderes zu tun. Mit einem genervten Stöhnen setzte er sich in einen Sessel und trommelte mit den Fingern auf den Tisch wobei er unwirsch einen Stoß Blätter vom Tisch fegte. Er stöhnte und hob sie wieder auf. Dann las er den Titel.

Der Ultimative Fragebogen

Sirius kratzte sich am Kopf. Der Ultimative was? Er starrte die ersten Wörter an. Aha, Fragebogen, ja klar. Alles klar. Er rief mit seinem Zauberstab Feder und Tintenfass herbei, dann steckte er die Feder eifrig etwas zu tief in die Blaue Substanz und musste sie erstmal abtropfen lassen. Dann begann er zu schreiben.

**Name:**_ Sirius (sein Blick fiel auf den Zweiten Punkt und er strich das Wort durch) Black  
_**Vorname:**_ Sirius  
_**Alter:**_ 17 Jahre  
_**Persönliche Einstellung zum Leben:**_ (Er kratze sich fragend am Kopf.) ähm… neutral?  
_**Geburtsdatum:**_ 29.Dezember  
_**Sternzeichen:**_ Steinbock (er brauchte ziemlich lange zum überlegen)  
_**Selbstbeschreibung (3 Wörter):**_ cool, hübsch, schlau_

Zufrieden wollte Sirius das Blatt schon wieder weglegen, da sah er dass der Test grade erst anfing. Er fand schon die ersten Fragen schwer. Doch er bemühte sich den kleinen Ohnegleichen Schüler etwas zum Vorschein zu bringen der ihm doch immer wieder besagte Note brachte.

**1. Welche Farbe hat die Hose, die Du gerade trägst?**

Sirius antwortete nicht sofort sondern sah instinktiv an sich hinunter.

_Schwarz_

**2. Was hörst Du gerade?**

Sirius setzte schon wieder ab. Er lauschte.

_Das Kaminfeuer prasselt…_

**3. Was ist das Letzte, das Du gegessen hast?**  
_Ähm… weiß ich nicht mehr, war so einiges._

**4. Wenn Du ein Buntstift wärst, welche Farbe wärst du?**

Sirius blinzelte verstört. „Wenn ich ein BUNTSTIFT wäre?", schrie er schon fast und blickte das Blatt an als fasse er als persönliche Beleidigung auf so eine Frage gestellt zu bekommen.

_Ich bin kein BUNTSTIFT und werde auch nie einer sein!_

**5. Wo willst Du in Deinen Flitterwochen hinfliegen?**  
_Flitterwochen? Das kommt nach dem Heiraten oder?… vermutlich kann ich mich hinterher ohnehin nicht mehr an sie erinnern, höchstens an das Bettmodel…_

**6. Wie ist das Wetter gerade?**

Er warf einen Blick zum Fenster, sah aber nichts da es bereits Nacht war.

_Dunkel_

**7. Wer ist die letzte Person, mit der Du telefoniert hast?**  
_Ist das so was wie küssen?_

**8. Was bemerkst Du als Erstes am anderen Geschlecht?**  
_Den Arsch_ sry xD

**9. Wie geht es Dir heute?**  
_Gut soweit_

**10. Was ist Dein Lieblingsgetränk?**  
_Feuerwhiskey, Butterbier reicht fürs erste auch. _

**11. Lieblingssport zum Zuschauen?**  
_Quidditch_

schrieb er sofort und fang langsam gefallen an dieser Sache.

**12. Welche CD wirst Du Dir als nächstes kaufen?**  
_CD? Für was steht das? Coole Droge oder so?_

**13. Kinder?**  
_Naja… also ich weiß von keinen…_

**14. Letzter Film, den Du geschaut hast?**_  
Film?_

**15. Lieblingsfilme?**  
_Film??_

**16. Lieblingstag?**  
_Freitag… oder Samstag ist auch gut… Dienstage mag ich auch_

**17. Bist Du zu schüchtern jemand zum Essen einzuladen?**  
_War die Frage jetzt ernst gemeint? Ich lad die nicht nur zum Essen ein…_

**18. Umarmungen oder Küsse?**  
_chrm… Küsse, gerne auch mehr_

**19. Beziehungen oder One Night Stands?**  
_One Night Stands sind weniger Tränenreich für die Mädels… Ja das ist gut._

Er nickte heftig und schrieb eifrig seine Antwort.

**20. Schokolade oder Vanille!!!! **  
_Gibt's da nen größeren Unterschied?_

**21. Duplo?**  
_Wie bitte?_

**22. Mit wem redest du gerade online?**  
_Also langsam versteh ich gar nichts mehr…_

**23. Wie ist dein Name rückwärts?**  
_SUIRI__S KCALB (hört sich fast an wie Kalb…) _

**24. Was hast du als Computerhintergrund?**  
_Ist das meine Bettwäsche oder so?_

**25. Was machst du morgen?**  
_Das weiß ich doch jetzt noch nicht…_

Setzte Sirius genervt hinzu und warf schon gar keine Blicke mehr zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch. Der Fragebogen nahm ihn voll in Beschlag.

**26. Wann hast du das letzte Mal geweint?**  
_Kann mich nicht erinnern._

**27. An was denkst du gerade?**  
_'Hab ich überhaupt mal geheult??'_

**28. Redest Du viel?**  
_Frag meine Freunde…_

Sirius schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. Er sagte einem Papier es solle seine Freunde fragen…

**29. Was isst du normalerweise zum Frühstück?**  
_Alles_

**30. Mit wie viel Kissen schläfst du?**  
_Eines, zwei wenn jemand daneben liegt._

**31. Was ist alles unter deinem Bett?**  
_Keine Ahnung, ich will's auch gar nicht wissen._

Sirius erschauderte bei dem Gedanken an irgendwelche Tote Tiere und entschloss sich diese Nacht auf dem Flur zu schlafen.

**32. Dein Lieblingsspruch/zitat?**  
_"Hey Baby, zu dir oder zu mir?"_

**33. Lieblingsfanta?**  
_oh… ähm… blau?_

**34. Lieblingspizza:**  
_gestreift?_

**35. In zehn Jahren bin ich …**  
_… nicht mehr hier._

„Sirius?"  
Erschrocken sprang er auf und starrte das Mädchen vor ihm an. „Oh… was… was machst du denn hier?"  
„Wir waren verabredet", meinte sie und beäugte ihn misstrauisch. Er setzte ein grinsen auf. „Gut, gehen wir dann?"  
„Klar", meinte Kathy und im Hinausgehen lies Sirius eine Kopie des Testes auf den Tisch und seinen in die Tasche fallen.


	4. Teil 4 Remus Lupin

Teil 4 – Remus Lupin

Disclaimer: s. Teil 1

* * *

Der Wehrwolf saß gelangweilt in einem Sessel und verfolgte die Konversation seiner beiden freunde Sirius und James nur minder interessiert. James versuchte grade Lily für sich zu erwärmen und Sirius versuchte einige neue Anmachsprüche. Ob er seinen Rekord von 2 Minuten 39 heute noch toppen würde? Remus sah auf seine Armbanduhr auf der die Stoppuhr lief.  
0:27, er lag gut in der Zeit. Remus schüttelte den Kopf und nahm sich seine Hausaufgaben wieder vom Tisch. Er nahm sich seine Feder und wollte schon Losschreiben, da bemerkte er das auf dem Blatt was stand. 

Der Ultimative Fragebogen

Remus hob verwundert eine Augenbraue und blätterte durch den Stoß Pergamente. Wer hatte denn so was hier liegen lassen? Er tunkte die inzwischen wieder trockene Feder erneut in das Tintenfass und hielt sie über das Blatt. Dann las er die ersten Wörter und setzte sie beherzt aufs Papier.

**Name:**_ Lupin  
_**Vorname:**_ Remus John  
_**Alter:**_ 17 Jahre  
_**Persönliche Einstellung zum Leben:**_ (Er kratze sich fragend am Kopf.) ähm… neutral?  
_**Geburtsdatum:**_ 24.Januar  
_**Sternzeichen:**_ Wassermann  
_**Selbstbeschreibung (3 Wörter):**_ ruhig, freundlich, unproblematisch_

Remus nickte bekräftigend. Und räusperte sich leise. Mit einem prüfenden Blick auf seine Freunde und danach auf seine Uhr besah er sich die erste Frage.

**1. Welche Farbe hat die Hose, die Du gerade trägst?**

Was war das für ein Test?

_dunkelblau_

**2. Was hörst Du gerade?**

_Padfoot's Anmachsprüche und Lilys Gezicke_

Schrieb der Junge ohne nachzudenken auf. Er grinste

**3. Was ist das Letzte, das Du gegessen hast?**  
_Müsli, Speck und Eier._

**4. Wenn Du ein Buntstift wärst, welche Farbe wärst du?**

Auch hier setzte Remus ab, sein Gesicht zierte ein ungläubiges Lächeln. Er musste wirklich herausfinden worum es in diesem Test ging.

_Braun_

**5. Wo willst Du in Deinen Flitterwochen hinfliegen?**  
_Rom, vielleicht auch Paris oder Prag, aber wer weiß ob ich je heirate…_

**6. Wie ist das Wetter gerade?**  
_Sonnig, dennoch kalt. _

Befand der Junge und warf sicherheitshalber noch einen Blick nach draußen. Er nickte zufrieden.

**7. Wer ist die letzte Person, mit der Du telefoniert hast?**

Remus erinnerte sich dunkel schon mal von einem Telefon gehört zu haben. War das nicht dieses Ding mit dem man miteinander sprechen konnte? Hatte seine Muggeltante nicht mal angerufen?

_Meine Tante_

**8. Was bemerkst Du als Erstes am anderen Geschlecht?**  
_Die Augen und die Haarfarbe _

Er räusperte sich kurz und sah noch mal auf die Uhr. Sie zeigte 2 Minuten 20 und Sirius war nicht mehr da. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Lily schrie grade James an der eine ihrer Hände packte damit sie ihn nicht versehentlich bewusstlos schlug. Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

**9. Wie geht es Dir heute?**  
_Neutral_

**10. Was ist Dein Lieblingsgetränk?**  
_Butterbier und Kürbissaft  
_

**11. Lieblingssport zum Zuschauen?**  
_Quidditch _

War seine Antwort, und doch schob sich wieder eine Erinnerung in sein Unterbewusstsein. Wieder seine Muggeltante auf deren… Ferneseher oder so, er ein Fußballspiel gesehen hatte. Es hatte ihm gefallen.

**12. Welche CD wirst Du Dir als nächstes kaufen?**

Remus sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Wen konnte er danach fragen? Er entschied sich nicht Lily zu nehmen die war nämlich grade dabei James, der auf dem Boden lag, in die Seite zu pieksen. Sie wirkte dabei allerdings eher so als wollte sie ihn zu Tode kitzeln. James wehrte sich nicht obwohl Remus sich sicher war dass er es gekonnt hätte. Er setzte einfach einen Strich unter die Frage.

**13. Kinder?**  
_Vorerst nicht, später vielleicht._

**14. Letzter Film, den Du geschaut hast?**

Film… Film… da war doch was…

_Susi und Strolch_

**15. Lieblingsfilme?**  
_Auch Susi und Strolch…_

**16. Lieblingstag?**  
_Vollmondtage_

**17. Bist Du zu schüchtern jemand zum Essen einzuladen?**  
_chrm… gelegentlich…_

**18. Umarmungen oder Küsse?**  
_Küsse, zumindest bei Freundinnen._

**19. Beziehungen oder One Night Stands?**  
_Beziehungen _

Remus verzog das Gesicht und warf einen Blick zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf. Sirius…  
Lily und James hatten sich inzwischen wieder gesetzt und offenbar hatte James so lange gequengelt bis Lily sich erbarmte und ihm bei den Hausaufgaben half. Remus grinste. James konnte diese Aufgaben im Schlaf… Keiner außer ihm erniedrigte sich so sehr seiner großen Liebe vorzuspielen man sei Dumm nur um sie dazu zu bringen mit ihm zu sprechen.

**20. Schokolade oder Vanille!!!! **  
_Schokolade_

**21. Duplo?**  
_-_

**22. Mit wem redest du gerade online?**  
_Online?? Ich rede grade mit gar keinem, aber was ist online?_

**23. Wie ist dein Name rückwärts?**  
_SUMER NIPUL_

**24. Was hast du als Computerhintergrund?**  
_Mhm… Computer… ne, sagt mir nichts._

**25. Was machst du morgen?**  
_Morgen ist wieder Unterricht, dann Hausaufgaben und Marauderabend… _

Remus seufzte und warf wieder einen Blick auf James. Seine Augenbrauen wanderten langsam in die Höhe. Lily und James hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und saßen ganz einträchtig über James Aufgaben. Er schwieg die meiste Zeit, vermutlich um nicht durchblicken zu lassen dass er alles konnte, und machte Lily offenbar hin und wieder Komplimente die sie erröten ließen und zum kichern brachte.

**26. Wann hast du das letzte Mal geweint?**  
_Als meine Mutter gestorben ist._

**27. An was denkst du gerade?**  
_'Ist Lily noch ganz dicht? Warum ist sie so nett zu Prongs?'_

**28. Redest Du viel?**  
_Nein, eher nicht._

**29. Was isst du normalerweise zum Frühstück?**  
_Müsli, Ei und Speck_

**30. Mit wie viel Kissen schläfst du?**  
_Zwei, ein großes und ein kleines_

**31. Was ist alles unter deinem Bett?**

Remus stöhnte. Was interessiert ihn das?

_Hoffentlich nichts._

**32. Dein Lieblingsspruch/zitat?**  
_"PADFOOT!", wahlweise auch „PRONGS!"_

**33. Lieblingsfanta?**  
_-_

**34. Lieblingspizza:**  
Pizza…  
_  
Salami!_

**35. In zehn Jahren bin ich …**  
_… hoffentlich etwas reicher._

Remus legte die Feder wieder zur Seite und überflog interessiert seine Antworten. Dann sah er zu seiner Verwunderung einen recht munteren Sirius neben sich sitzen.  
„2:20 Sirilein, neuer Rekord", lachte Remus ihm entgegen und versteckte mehr oder weniger die Blätter hinter seinem Rücken. Still und heimlich schob er einige Blätter wieder auf den Tisch. Der leere Test lag jetzt wieder an seinem Platz.  
„Und offenbar hast du deinen anderen Rekord auch noch gebrochen, das waren doch höchstens 10 Minuten…"  
„Ich war auch nur Duschen, Leslie musste weg, wir treffen uns heute Abend.", Sirius warf einen Blick zu James hinüber.  
„Oh…", ließ er überrascht verlauten „Sehe ich richtig?"  
„Ja… ich denke auch Prongs scheint seinen Rekord gebrochen zu haben, sie hat ihn in der letzten Viertelstunde nicht einmal angeschrieen."

* * *

So die Story ist fertig... fast. Erwarte eure Vorschläge für neue Kandidaten.

Also, reviewt! lg. True Passion


End file.
